


Tales Of A Parallel Past

by Pinx_B



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 12:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16702537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinx_B/pseuds/Pinx_B
Summary: The topic of the Greek goddess, Artemis, spurs the conversation of Eirin's life prior to Yukari..





	Tales Of A Parallel Past

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

"‘Give me arrows and a bow...that I may slay wild beasts...and give me for handmaidens twenty Nymphai... who shall tend well my buskins, and, when I shoot no more at lynx or stag, shall tend my swift hounds’". 

Eirin lowered her bow at the sound of a familiar voice coming from behind her. 

It was late in the evening and the lunarian had felt restless so she opted to relieve the pent up energy by shooting in the dojo. With Reisen and Kaguya holed up in their bedroom whilst competing on a new game the princess had obtained, it allowed Eirin to get some time to herself without any worry. 

Though she certainly didn't mind the company of her lover. 

"Callimachus, Hymn 3 to Artemis" Yukari clarified as she leaned out of her gap and smirked at Eirin, "Are 20 handmaidens _really_ required?".

Eirin reciprocated the look, "Have you been brushing up on your Ancient History to impress me..or goad me?". 

"A bit of both". 

"As expected" Eirin chuckled, "Artemis, Hekate, Selene, all fascinating entities the western world lavished on us. The history of moon and the many anecdotes, goddesses and folklore crafted from its birth are..expansive. Though I know that these three figures are renowned for valid reasons".

"Indeed, but they don't quite hold a candle to you, do they?". 

"It is perfectly normal to be biased" Eirin replied and turned back to her target to prepare her stance, "There is but _one_ lunar goddess for you so naturally, you will flatter me when possible" she smiled knowing full well that Yukari could _hear_ that smile in her words. 

"You know me too well, darling". 

Yukari rested her chin over her joined fingers as she watched Eirin nock the arrow back against the bow, take aim and then let the beautiful piece of weaponry glide through the air. 

Eirin's physique and discipline when wielding the weapon had Yukari completely enamoured whenever she saw the sight. 

It was the sight of someone who had had thousands of years worth of experience. 

A someone who was a goddess trained in the art of holding the bow and arrow with such refined elegance that no other species could ever replicate it. 

 _"And how often goddess [Artemis], didst thou [first] make trial of thy silver bow? First at an elm, and next at an oak didst thou shoot, and third again at a wild beast"_ Yukari cited another one of Callimachus's hymns. 

Yukari was aware of most of Eirin's history, and the lunarians in general, but she knew that there were origins of her lover that remained hidden. 

Such as her true name. 

Such as the family line she came from. 

Such as when Eirin's fingertips first touched the bow and arrow. 

There was a tremendous amount that she wanted to know about the enigmatic woman, so much more to learn about her and she couldn't wait for the journey ahead. 

Eirin was dressed in her practicing outfit which consisted of a white kyudo gi and black hakama skirt, her hair down her back in the signature braid. The light clothing made her movements more agile and free, like her arms and body were magnetically colliding smoothly. 

The youkai was in a trance as the chill in the evening air was burned away by the heat she was feeling. 

Her eyes flickered all over the form of Eirin as she retrieved another arrow from the stand next to her. From the blonde's position, she could line up her eyes to the target, just over the taller woman's shoulder while she watched her nock the bow in place. 

Again, the ease in which she pulled the arrow back, the steadiness of her hands yielding to her command left Yukari in awe. 

Even more so than Eirin hitting the target because that was a given, the lunarian _never_ missed. 

Yukari was thinking how those hands that could be deadly and agile with a bow were just as gentle and supine when they trailed all over her body. Picturing the scenes of their love making and being able to feel those skilled hands that never changed continued to plunge the youkai into desire. 

Her violet eyes barely registered Eirin turning her head back to smile at her.

Eirin laughed softly and decided she needed to get her lover out of the evening cold before she set Eientei on fire with the sizzling energy emitting from her. 

Placing the bow down, she walked around and approached the half youkai hovering in the air with a smile. 

"I still find it quite remarkable how silent you can become" she stated while wrapping an arm around Yukari's waist that wasn't concealed in her gap, "That being said, I also find it remarkable how _loud_ you can get".

Yukari managed to snap back into the present, a light blush coating her gorgeous features. 

"You only have yourself to blame for". 

"I take responsibility for my actions rather seriously, as you know" Eirin teased and lowered her head down to meet Yukari's plump lips, "Especially when it comes to you" she added between the kiss. 

Her other hand rested on Yukari's arm, just above where the white glove ended and she kept a firm grip. The grip replicated the hold Yukari's tongue had around her own, the muscle slipping and sliding around in fervour. 

While the jittery feeling of Eirin's mind and body had faded, a new emotion had been birthed. 

One that only Yukari could conjure. 

The youkai's arms had wrapped behind Eirin's neck as she pulled her in closer, close enough that they were both more or less in the gap. 

Which is exactly _what_ Yukari wanted; that same longing of needing to be touched by the one woman who could kiss her way around her body in the dark and make her climax like heaven's wrath. 

 

With a gentle push, Eirin read her lover's aura and they were then concealed into the gap tunnel. When her lips finally let go of Yukari's tongue, Eirin looked around to see that they were still in Eientei and in her bedroom. 

Yukari's little smirk made the lunarian laugh before grabbing her top lip and biting down softly. 

She had a feeling that the youkai was several steps ahead and she reveled in it as all Eirin wanted to do was lay Yukari down on the futon and touch her till she couldn't breathe. 

Slowly, Eirin dragged her hands down Yukari's chest, making sure her fingertips scraped over the low collar of her dress that enhanced the full cleavage. Her eyes never parted from the hooded violet ones watching her with eager anticipation which was palpable in the fingers trapping her hips. 

To tease Yukari like this was merciless but Eirin knew she'd make it worth _every_ agonising second. 

"Are you aware that Artemis did not take any lovers?".

Eirin's now husky voice impaled Yukari's body when the lunarian placed a kiss on her neck and pulled back. The nimble fingers continued to run around the flushed skin of Yukari's heaving chest, slow drags followed by deep scrapes down her throat. 

It was as if Eirin was lulling her into the mood of what was to come, to make Yukari not think, only feel. 

But the blonde still had some wit about as her hands crawled up Eirin's back and she quoted another line by Apollonius Rhodius, Argonautica 1. 225

"'The Nymphai (nymphs or maiden-girls) were about to hold their dances - it was the custom of all those who haunt the beautiful headland to sing the praise of Artemis by night'". 

She'd taken a quick gulp before stating that fact and then slumped against Eirin's chest before elaborating. 

"Please, do you really think so? Surrounded by nothing but her strong, beautiful handmaidens, scouts and warriors. Most of the time they were women, might I add. I can guarantee that your Greek counterpart indulged herself in the divinity of the female form" the youkai said between a light moan, "Just as _you_ are right now. All you lunar goddesses are the same" she smiled. 

"Well, you make such a compelling point" Eirin whispered, "Who are we to deny the lavished bodies and sharp minds of the women surrounding us. I'd be a fool not to want you, Yukari".

With her thumbs sliding up Yukari's throat and then to her shoulders, Eirin slid them beneath the dress, stretching the material over her shoulders before pulling it down.

The move allowed the luxurious purple dress to fall off of Yukari's body like a curtain. 

Eirin knew that that move would've been a tad more difficult if her lover was wearing one of her more complex outfits. 

She marvelled at the woman's radiant form, her mouth feeling starved from not having every inch of Yukari in her mouth. The dark purple underwear set stood out like the youkai's violet danmaku against her skin, the material simply dazzling on the youkai. 

"You are..exquisite..".

Just the earnest way Eirin had said that, and the way her blue eyes matched the sincerity made Yukari feel exposed but not vulnerable. 

Never did she feel vulnerable with the lunarian, not anymore. 

"Eirin" Yukari said in a hushed tone and stuck her still gloved arms out, "Come here". 

Eirin didn't need to be told twice as she stepped closer and rolled the gloves off of Yukari's arms one by one. She kissed the blonde's upper arms throughout the motions of undressing her till the gloves joined the dress on the floor.

"More than a fool I'd be to not want you, I'd be a complete simpleton to not be in love with you".

It was the declaration Eirin made as she removed Yukari's mob cap and threw it on her desk before her arms snaked around her lover's nude body.

Yukari was barely standing on her own accord anymore as all of her weight was being held by Eirin.

She was lost in the striking blue eyes that were as haunting as the colour the sky became when night slipped into dusk.

"You may posses the flair and skill of Artemis but your words clearly evoke Sappho" Yukari breathed out when she pressed herself into Eirin's body, a tremulous shake visible whilst in her lover's arms, "But unlike for her, _my_ love for you is requited and..eternal".

Eirin hummed in wonder as her palms skimmed up and around Yukari's back. 

The way her body reacted, the small shudder, the quick exhales of air; all of it was plunging Eirin into a thicket of yearning.

"I hear that feelings of this nature bring a poet out in us all" Eirin replied and felt Yukari's hands loiter at the top of her skirt where the gi was tucked in.

"I cannot disagree with those sentiments.." Yukari said and pulled the strings which held Eirin's skirt up to let the article of clothing drop down, "More so since I have an infinite source of inspiration that it'd make the likes of Sappho envious".

The last word made Eirin stiffen in excitement, as did the cold air which hit her legs but were quickly warmed up when Yukari slid her thigh between them.

Her nails left crescent shapes on the youkai's lower back due to the sensation and the hot breath kissing her neck wasn't lessening the pleasure. 

Yukari was right, both Sappho and Artemis would be envious of the connection they had and the lunarian smiled at that.

"Rightfully so, sweetheart".

"How unusual for you to agree with me with such speed". 

Eirin chuckled, "Well, I won't deny when you are right".

"And, just out of curiosity..what _would_ you deny me?". 

Yukari had moved her head back when she slid her hands up Eirin's body and tugged the loose gi apart. She continued the loving pace as Eirin took in her every move and soaked in her every touch.

It was a simple answer, one that Eirin did not have to dwell on.

With Yukari's palms crawling up to Eirin's shoulders, she then pushed the gi down and let it fuse with her own clothing on the ground. 

The pale light that strummed down from the moon highlighted Eirin's form, making her appear like the goddess that she was and Yukari found herself at a loss of functionality again. Her thick silver braid had shifted across her shoulder which covered both Yukari's hand and the black undergarments. Stood tall and supple yet soft and delicate, Yukari's mind had forgotten the question she had asked. Her fingers were aching to mould into Eirin's being, as were her words of loving her helplessly. 

The lunarian too could share that sentiment because it was deeply embedded into her soul. 

A soul that had been claimed by a woman who was once the enemy. 

To deny said woman, to deny _Yukari_ anything would have been a bigger crime than concocting a forbidden elixir. 

So for Eirin, the answer indeed was simple enough. 

Yukari let a satisfied sigh escape her lips when Eirin lowered her face and gently stroked the youkai's lips with her own. 

But it was the words which followed, that truly made the blonde melt against her. 

"Nothing. I would not deny _you_ a single thing, Yukari".

 

Standing there together as the serene atmosphere settled around their emotions for each other, Eirin and Yukari allowed their senses, souls and bodies to unite. 

Despite their frosty introduction and their amicable friendship over the years, the two sages had withstood a great deal of hurdles to get to where they were now. 

Perhaps the goddesses of the past were watching over them.


End file.
